culturefandomcom-20200222-history
We Are the Champions
}} "We Are the Champions" is a song by the British rock band Queen, first released on their 1977 album News of the World.BRITs 25 Song Award: We Are The Champions – Queen BBC Retrieved 21 January 2011 Written by lead singer Freddie Mercury, it is one of Queen's most popular songs, and one of rock's most recognisable anthems.We Are the Champions: Song Review AllMusic Retrieved 21 January 2011 The song was a worldwide success, reaching number two in the UK Singles Chart, and number four on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the United States. In 2009, "We Are the Champions" was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame,Grammy Hall of Fame Award Grammy.org Retrieved 21 April 2011 and was voted the world's favourite song in a 2005 Sony Ericsson world music poll.Haines, Lester (29 September 2005) 'We Are The Champions' voted world's fave song (Sony Ericsson world music poll) Retrieved 21 April 2011 In 2011, a team of scientific researchers concluded that the song was the catchiest in the history of popular music.We Are The Champions voted catchiest pop song of all time... by scientists, The Daily Mail, 29 September 2011 "We Are the Champions" has become an anthem for victories at sporting events, including as official theme song for 1994 FIFA World Cup, and has been often used or referenced in popular culture. The song has also been covered by many artists. Music Written by Freddie Mercury, "We Are the Champions" was built on audience response, with Brian May stating, "We wanted to get the crowds waving and singing. It's very unifying and positive."For the first time ever...Queen: Ten great hits from the sensational rock band Mail Online Retrieved 21 January 2011 Musically, it is based on Mercury's piano part, with Roger Taylor and John Deacon providing a drums and bass guitar backing. May overdubbed some guitar sections, initially subtle, but building to a "solo" played simultaneously with the last chorus. Mercury employed many jazz chords (major and minor 6th, 7th, 9th, 11th and 13th harmonies), and the choruses featured these voiced as 4 and 5-part vocal harmonies. The lead vocal is very demanding and strident (highest point is a C5 both belted and in falsetto), with one of Mercury's most notable performances taking place at the Live Aid concert, at Wembley Stadium, London in 1985."Sacha Baron Cohen to play Freddie Mercury" BBC News Retrieved 22 January 2011 The single featured "We Will Rock You" as a B-side, and followed the song on the album. The two songs were often played consecutively at the close of Queen concerts, and are customarily played together on radio broadcasts (in album order). Keeping with tradition, it was also used to close the 1992 Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert with all the show's acts joining in behind the lead vocal of Liza Minnelli. Music video The video for the song was filmed at a special video shoot with fan club members at the New London Theatre Centre on 6 October 1977 and was directed by Derek Burbridge. An alternate version which starts in monochrome before blasting into colour as the drums and guitars kick in was broadcast on Top of the Pops 2 and comprises alternate footage shot on the same day. Legacy In 2011, a team of scientific researchers concluded that the song was the catchiest song in the history of pop music, despite its not hitting #1 in the charts in any major market. Dr. Daniel Mullensiefen said of the study, "Every musical hit is reliant on maths, science, engineering and technology; from the physics and frequencies of sound that determine pitch and harmony, to the hi-tech digital processors and synthesisers which can add effects to make a song more catchier. We’ve discovered that there’s a science behind the sing-along and a special combination of neuroscience, math and cognitive psychology that can produce the elusive elixir of the perfect sing-along song." In July 2016 the song was used to introduce Donald Trump to the first session of the Republican National Convention in Cleveland. Queen immediately issued a statement denouncing Trump's use of the song as not authorized by the band. (Licensing for public performance of the song is administered by the performing rights organization Broadcast Music, Inc. (BMI).)Queen want Donald Trump to stop using their music. But the law might be on Trump's side. Chart performances In 1977–1978, "We Are the Champions" was released as a single in many countries, reaching number 2 on the UK Singles Chart. number 4 on Billboard in the US., the top 10 in Ireland, Netherlands, and Norway, and top 15 in Germany, Austria and Sweden. In 1992, 1993 and 1998, the single was re-released in France, totalling 45 weeks on the chart and peaking respectively at #19, #14, and #10 during the 1998 FIFA World Cup. Personnel *Freddie Mercury - lead and backing vocals, piano *Brian May - electric guitar, backing vocals *Roger Taylor - drums, backing vocals *John Deacon - bass guitar Track listings ; 7" single (1977 release) # "We Are the Champions" – 3:00 # "We Will Rock You" – 2:00 ; 3" CD single (1988 release) # "We Are the Champions" – 3:02 # "We Will Rock You" – 2:02 # "Fat Bottomed Girls" – 3:23 ; CD single (1992 release) # "We Are the Champions" – 2:59 # "We Will Rock You / We Are the Champions" – 5:00 Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Sales and certifications *1998 Release: }} Crazy Frog version "We Are the Champions (Ding a Dang Dong)" is a song from 2006 by Crazy Frog inspired by Queen's hit from 1977, "We Are the Champions". It was released as a single on 5 June 2006. A cover of the 1977 song from Queen of the same name, it was released to coincide with the 2006 World Cup. Vocal arrangements include a sample portion of Queen's original rendering. Music video The music video depicts Crazy Frog in bed dreaming that he is competing in a football match against Killbots. Though outnumbered, he easily defeats and humiliates them. One goal rebounds off the net knocking him out and causing him to briefly wake up. Having defeated his enemies he finds himself hovering in a football universe. He happens to glance at hundreds of clones marching toward him. He panics and runs in fear. He reaches a tall stairway leading up to a giant gold trophy. Crazy Frog becomes exhausted near the top unlike his indefatigable pursuants. The trophy turns into a giant football that begins to roll rapidly down toward Crazy Frog. Crazy Frog is crushed and falls with the ball all the way back to the ground, startling him enough to wake up. When the music video was originally released online, it appeared as it was released. However, the current version lacks the football being kicked and the accompanying sound effects. After being internationally released, it was shown before the animated movie Cars. Chart performances The single had its greatest success in France. It went straight to #1 on 10 June 2006, and stayed at this position for five weeks. It remained for nine weeks in the Top 10, seventeen weeks in the top fifty, and twenty five weeks in the chart. On 30 August 2006, it was certified Gold disc two months after its release by SNEP, the French certifier, and became the fifteenth best selling single in 2006 in that country. Track listings ;CD single # "We Are the Champions (Ding a Dang Dong)" (radio edit) – 2:57 # "We Are the Champions (Ding a Dang Dong)" (club mix) – 5:49 ;Maxi single # "We Are the Champions (Ding a Dang Dong)" (radio edit) – 2:57 # "We Are the Champions (Ding a Dang Dong)" (house mix) – 6:04 # "We Are the Champions (Ding a Dang Dong)" (club mix) – 5:51 # "We Are the Champions (Ding a Dang Dong)" (club mix dub) – 5:17 # "We Are the Champions (Ding a Dang Dong)" (video) Certifications and sales Charts Other versions and samplings *2001: Robbie Williams on vocals with Queen (May/Taylor) for the soundtrack of the 2001 film A Knight's Tale.Soundtrack for "A Knight's Tale". Internet Movie Database. * It was used in season 1 of The Big Bang Theory. * The song was used in an episode of Regular Show Live covers *Liza Minnelli and other guest artists sang this song to close The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert in 1992. *Green Day at Reading Festival 2004, and at Live 8 in 2005.Live 8 accounts: Berlin BBC. Retrieved 11 July 2011"Green Day American Idiot". BBC. Retrieved 4 March 2015 *Adam Lambert and Kris Allen, in the season 8 finale of American Idol, on 20 May 2009. *In 2011, Christina Aguilera, Cee Lo Green, Adam Levine & Blake Shelton covered the song at The Voice.'The Voice': Christina Aguilera, Blake Shelton, Adam Levine, Cee Lo Green Perform Queen Medley The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 16 March 2012 *In 2012, Katy Perry covered the song at Summertime Ball 2012 edition in front of 80,000 at the new Wembley Stadium, in London."Katy Perry Parties Out In London After Summertime Ball 2012 Performance". Capital FM. Retrieved 20 June 2012 References External links *Official YouTube videos: original music video, Live at the Bowl, Queen + Paul Rodgers, at Freddie Mercury tribute concert (with Liza Minnelli) * Lyrics from Queen official website: full live version (from The Singles Collection Volume 4), abridged live version (from Live Magic) Category:Queen (band) songs Category:Liza Minnelli songs Category:1977 singles Category:1978 singles Category:Grammy Hall of Fame Award recipients Category:Inspirational songs Category:Patriotic songs Category:Songs written by Freddie Mercury Category:Victory Category:Song recordings produced by Mike "Clay" Stone Category:FIFA World Cup songs Category:Football songs and chants Category:EMI Records singles Category:Elektra Records singles Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:Ministry of Sound singles Category:1977 songs